Attack of the Fifty Foot Toddler
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: sequel to That Shrinking Feeling. If the Impossibles thought they had a small problem with a shrinking ray, they ain't seen nothin' yet!
1. Weird Science

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a bit of a "sequel" to my story, "That Shrinking Feeling." Like TSF was inspired by the movie "Honey I Shrunk the Kids," this one is inspired by the sequel to that movie, "Honey I Blew Up the Kid." As always, the Impossibles and Big D belong to Hanna-Barbera. Everyone else you encounter is mine.

* * *

_

It had been a couple of months since Ken Mills had developed a shrinking machine. He had licensed it to the Secret Security Headquarters' science department, where they had built their own version of it, and Ken's prototype was in the SSHQ storage facility. That machine had resulted in one adventure the Impossibles would not soon forget, especially Multi Man, considering Ken was his father. The machine shrunk not only him, but Coil Man and Fluid Man as well. Multi's older sister, Windy, had also been micro-sized.

But that mess ended happily, and Multi hoped he'd never have to go through something like that again!

It was a typical summer morning where our story opens. Multi had just gotten up and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, and to feed his pet puppy, Skittles. His father, stepmother, and sister were already in the kitchen. Ken was reading the newspaper. Barbara (Multi's stepmother) was at the stove, cooking. Windy was brushing her long, dark hair and putting on make-up.

"Morning," Multi said. He opened a cabinet door and took out a box of puppy chow for Skittles. Once he poured the contents into Skittles's dog dish and set it down, he noticed a member of the family was missing. His three-year-old half-brother.

"Where's Adam?" he asked.

"Oh, he's in his play pen," Ken said, not looking up from the paper.

"Doesn't he get _out_ of the play pen?" Multi asked, as he sat down in his usual place at the table.

"Yeah well, I fixed it," Ken shrugged.

"Ken, don't you remember?" Barbara asked, setting a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her stepson. "The _last_ time you fixed it, he still got out."

"Well, he won't this time," Ken said.

"That's what you said the _last_ time," Multi commented. Ken said nothing, and went back to the newspaper.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the front door. Skittles barked, and raced for it, causing a bit of a breeze. Windy groaned and began straightening out her hair.

"Can't you get her to slow down, Mark?!" she shouted at her brother.

"Sorry," Multi said, shrugging. Then he left the kitchen in order to get the door. He figured it was Coiley and Fluey, and he was right.

"Hi, fellas," Multi said.

"Hey, Multi," Fluey said, then he bent down to pet Skittles. "Hiya, Skits."

"Come on in," Multi said. "Let me just go grab my guitar, and we'll head for HQ."

The boys went up the stairs and down the hallway to Multi's room, where they were met by the sound of an electric guitar, being played, badly. Multi looked in, only to find his three-year-old half brother, Adam, standing in the middle of the room, playing with Multi's guitar, and a couple of strings had snapped off. Adam saw his big brother, and he could tell he was in big trouble.

"Uh oh," he said. "I fix it."

"I'm gonna fix you in a minute!" Multi shouted, grabbing his guitar away. "How many times have I told you not to touch my guitar?! Wait'll I get my hands on you, you little . . . . ."

"Mark, what in the world is going on up here?" Barbara asked, coming up the stairs.

"He got out of the play pen again," Multi said. "And he got his hands on my guitar. I've told him at least ten times not to touch it!"

"I'll take care of it, Mark," Barbara said, picking up the three-year-old. "Adam, you know better than to touch your brother's guitar. Now you tell Mark you're sorry."

"I sowwy, Mawk," Adam said.

"Come on, Multi," Coiley said. "We've got to get moving."

"Right," Multi said, grabbing a package of extra guitar strings from his bureau drawer. He always had extras on hand for just such an emergency. "See you later, Barbara."

"Bye-bye, Mawk," Adam said, waving.

"Yeah, sure, bye," Multi replied, and he, Coiley, Fluey, and Skittles went out to the Impossi-Mobile.

"I have to tell you guys, my baby brother is the biggest pain in the neck ever invented," Multi said. "I'd take your kid sister over Adam any day, Coiley."

"Only because your brother's three, and my kid sister's ten, and my sister knows better," Coiley said, shrugging. "But she still bugs me about coming with us on assignments."

Multi just sighed, and began re-stringing his guitar.

Meanwhile, at the Secret Security Headquarters, one of the top scientists, Dr. Hendricks, was setting up an experiment with their version of Ken's shrinking machine. The head of the department, Dr. Reggie Johnson, was watching him.

"Don't you think you should wait until the boys get here?" Reggie asked.

"Reggie, I know you're the head of the department, but I have seniority here," Dr. Hendricks said. "Besides, why would I let a bunch of teenagers work with this machine?"

"Because Multi's dad invented it," Reggie pointed out.

"Okay, you _do_ have a point. However, Big D put me in charge of the project, he has given me instructions that the boys are not to work on the project without authorization from the chief himself."

Reggie merely clicked his tongue against his teeth. He knew Dr. Hendricks had him there. After all, Reggie (and the Impossibles) had been in the chief's office when he gave that order.

In any case, Dr. Hendricks put a large crystalline object on a platform in front of the laser. Then he went over to the computers, punched in a few buttons, and activated the laser. The beam hit the crystal, and it started to grow a little larger, but then it suddenly began shaking until it exploded into a gelatinous substance, and splattered Dr. Hendricks in the face. It was then the boys and Skittles arrived.

"Hi," Multi said, picking up Skittles. He knew Dr. Hendricks was pretty anal about the pup running loose in the machine's testing areas. "How's it going with my dad's machine?"

"Well, we've had some success replicating the shrinking process," Dr. Hendricks said. "But we're having some difficulties making it go in reverse."

"Well, what's the intensity level on the machine?" Multi asked. "Because if it's too high, it's likely to . . . ."

"I'm sorry, Multi, but you're not authorized to know that," Dr. Hendricks said.

"But it's my dad's machine," Multi said. "I know how it works. I can help with it."

"You know as well as I do that Big D must provide you with the authorization," Dr. Hendricks said.

"Then we'll just have to _get_ authorization from the chief," Fluey said.

"I wouldn't recommend it, Fluey," Dr. Hendricks said. "After all, you three are part of the Law Enforcement division, and not the Science and Technology division. Big D specifically stated that only members of the Science and Technology division are authorized to work on the project."

"But that's not fair!" Fluey shouted. "Reggie, you're the head of the S and T department. Can't you do anything about this?"

"Sorry, guys," Reggie said, shrugging. "It's Big D's rule, not mine."

The Impossibles groaned and then left the lab.

"This isn't fair," Multi said. "I know how that thing works. And I can get it to work! I know I can!"

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get in there and fire it up?" Fluey asked. "Remember, we don't have the authorization."

"You may just have to let it go, Multi," Coiley said.

Multi sighed, scratched Skittles behind her ears, and thought over the situation for a minute.

"I don't think I'll have to let it go," Multi said. "Let me talk to my dad about the level of intensity on that thing, and then we'll talk to Reggie, since Reggie _is_ authorized to work on the project."

Coiley and Fluey agreed to that. It was about the only thing they could do for now.


	2. Zap

The boys returned to Multi's house to find Ken tinkering in the attic (as usual). He was making notes on something or another when the boys walked in.

"Hey, Dad, we need to talk to you," Multi said.

"Sure, Ace," Ken said, using his pet name for Multi. "What's up?"

"Well, we were just at HQ," Multi said. "They were trying to get your shrinking machine to work in reverse."

"But they won't let us in on what they're doing," Coiley said.

"Dr. Hendricks said they're having trouble getting it to work," Multi went on.

"What's it doing?" Ken asked.

"We don't know, they won't tell us," Fluey said shrugging. "But I think it's blowing things up again. Dr. Hendricks had some goop on his face when we walked in."

"Sounds to me like they need to lower the intensity," Ken said. "What's it set at?"

"Beats me," Fluey said.

"Yeah, Dr. Hendricks said we weren't authorized to know that," Multi said. "We thought we'd talk to you about that issue, Dad."

"Okay," Ken said. "The only thing I can think of is that the intensity is too high, and therefore, it's blowing things up. If you hit it with too much power, BLAMMO! Does that explain it?"

"Strangely enough, Mr. Mills, it does," Fluey said. "Let's call Reggie and tell him. Then maybe he'll tell Dr. Hendricks."

The boys left the attic and immediately went to the phone. Multi picked it up and dialed the lab at HQ. Unfortunately, Reggie didn't pick it up. Dr. Hendricks did.

"Science wing," he said.

"Oh, uhh, hi, Dr. Hendricks," Multi said.

"Multi, is this about that machine of your dad's again?" Dr. Hendricks asked, sounding a little exasperated at the subject.

"Well, kind of," Multi said. "See, we have this theory . . . . . I know we're not authorized to know what you're doing with that thing, but maybe you could at least hear me out with this. If the machine is blowing things up, I think maybe you should lower the intensity. If you hit it with too much power, it's . . . . . ."

"Multi, listen, I've got a lot to do over here, and I don't have time for this right now."

"But Dr. Hendricks, I know what I'm talking about!"

"Okay, then. I'll tell you what. Why don't you write up this little theory of yours, and give it to me come Monday, okay? In the meantime, enjoy the weekend."

The next thing Multi heard was a click, and then the dial tone. He sighed and hung up the phone.

"He said to write up my little theory and give it to him come Monday," he said.

"Man, I can't stand Hendricks," Fluey grumbled. "He's always treating us like little kids!"

"We've got to prove my dad's machine works in reverse," Multi said.

"But how?" Coiley asked.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something," Multi said.

The next day was Saturday. Coiley and Fluey went over to Multi's house to think about how they could convince Dr. Hendricks to let them take a shot at working on Ken's machine. As they were thinking about it, Windy came into the room to grab her purse.

"You guys still thinking about how to get in to work on Dad's machine?" she asked.

"Yeah," Multi said. "Believe me, Sis, Dr. Hendricks is a tough nut to crack."

"Too bad you guys just can't sneak in and work on it today," Windy said. "After all, you told me Dr. Hendricks doesn't work on Saturdays."

"But there's still the chief," Coiley said.

"Oh, wait, I forgot to tell you guys," Fluey said. "The chief said he was going out of town for a couple of days. Something about a training seminar or something like that."

"Franky, how is it you know the chief's plans all the time, and Mark and Calvin don't?" Windy asked.

"You're not authorized to know that, Windy," Fluey said.

"So what's stopping you now?" Windy asked.

The Impossibles just looked at each other. Before anyone could say anything else, a car horn honked from outside, and Windy started for the door.

"Well, see you guys Monday," she said.

"Monday?" Coiley asked.

"Yeah," Windy said. "Alexandra, Iris, and I are heading for the spa for the whole weekend. We're going to get full makeovers."

(Alexandra and Iris were Windy's friends, by the way)

"With a face like yours, Win, you'll need a whole _week_ at the spa for you to start looking good," Fluey said.

Multi cracked up at that, as Windy threw them both the dirtiest look she could muster. Then she left.

"You guys know something?" Multi asked once she was gone. "She has a point."

"About what?" Coiley asked.

"Well, Dr. Hendricks doesn't work Saturdays, and the chief's out of town," Multi said. "What's keeping us from going down there and working on the machine?"

"The fact that we could still get caught," Coiley said.

"Right, Multi," Fluey said. "I've already got two strikes against me, and this will _def_initely get me suspended."

"I know it's risky, but what else are we going to do?" Multi asked. "You know what's going to happen if I write down my 'little theory' and submit it to Dr. Hendricks. He'll toss it in the trash without even reading it. Listen, fellas, if we get caught, I'll take the blame."

"This sounds like the sort of idea I'd come up with," Fluey sighed. "Okay, Multi, I'm in."

"Yeah, me too," Coiley said. "Let's go."

The boys got up, and were about to head for the door. But before they could reach it, Barbara came over to them.

"Mark, I'm glad I caught you before you left," she said. "Your father and I have to go out, and we could be gone for most of the day. Could you watch Adam for us until we get back?"

"Uhhh . . . ." Multi said. "Gee, Barbara, I don't know . . . ."

"Sweetie, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency," Barbara said. "And since you don't have any plans today . . . . ."

"Little does she know," Fluey muttered. Coiley jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Please, Mark?" Barbara asked. "We're really in a jam."

"Oh, all right," Multi sighed. He was stuck. After all, he couldn't tell his father and his stepmother that he couldn't baby-sit his brother because he and his friends were going to sneak into the SSHQ lab.

"Thanks, honey," Barbara said, giving her stepson a quick kiss, and then she and Ken left.

"Looks like we won't be going to the lab after all," Coiley said, sounding a bit relieved.

"Oh yes we are," Multi said. "We'll just have to take Adam with us."

"Multi, have you flipped out?" Coiley asked.

"Wait a minute," Fluey said. "I think Multi's onto something here, Coiley. Even though Reggie and Hendricks don't work Saturdays, the facilities are still open, and the security guards are still there. They'll want to know what the three of us are doing in the lab on a Saturday. If we take Adam with us, we can tell the security guards we're baby-sitting, and we brought Multi's baby brother over here to check out the lab."

"And to look at Dad's machine," Multi said.

"That's sneaky, fellas," Coiley said. "Very sneaky."

"You're outvoted, Coiley," Multi said. "Come on. Let's go get Adam, and get started."

Within minutes, the trio arrived at the SSHQ, with Multi's baby brother in tow. The toddler had never seen the SSHQ building before, and he was impressed (then again, how hard is it to impress a three-year-old?)

"Wow," he said.

"Some place, huh, Adam?" Multi said, as he strapped his baby brother into his stroller.

"Some pace," Adam repeated.

"Come on, fellas," Multi said, and he, Coiley, and Fluey walked into the SSHQ lobby, and were met by one of the security guards. His name was Irving Smith, but everyone called him "Smitty." He was an older man, in his mid sixties, and had been with the agency for who knows how long.

"Hi, boys," he said. "I didn't know you were coming in today."

"We weren't planning on it," Multi said. "But we're baby-sitting my brother, and we decided to come down to show him the lab."

"Don't worry, Smitty, we won't show him anything top secret," Fluey said, as the boys went down the hallway. Smitty just nodded, and went back to the security cameras.

The boys, in the meantime, went into the lab, and began working on the computers in order to get the information they needed.

"What does it say under the intensity level, Coiley?" Multi asked.

"Access denied," Coiley said. "They must've put in a new password or something."

"How can we lower the intensity without knowing how high it is?" Multi asked.

"Maybe we can diffuse it or something," Fluey said, eyeing a nearby trash can. He walked over to it, and pulled an empty glass Coca-Cola bottle out of it.

"Hey, good idea!" Multi shouted. He took the bottle, and smashed it against the floor, in order to break off the bottom of it.

"Now all we have to do is lock on target and . . . . ." he started.

"What target?" Fluey asked. "Most of what Hendricks has been testing on is locked up in here and we don't have the keys to unlock them."

The boys began to think, until Multi looked over at his brother, sitting off to the side in his stroller, holding a large, stuffed rabbit he called Mr. Big Ears.

"I've got it!" he shouted, running over to the stroller.

"Let me borrow this, Adam," he said, taking the toy from the toddler.

"No," Adam whined.

"You can have it back in a minute," Multi said. "We just want to see if we can make Mr. Big Ears bigger, okay?"

Whether or not Adam was okay with it, Multi took the rabbit and put it on the platform in front of the machine. Then he, Multi, and Fluey grabbed some safety goggles, and put them on. Fluey walked over to the stroller with a fourth pair and put them on Adam, just in case. Then, he went back over to the computer, while Multi activated the machine, sticking the bottom of the Coke bottle into one of the compartments. Coiley was standing at another computer, monitoring the activity. They weren't paying any attention to anything, except the machine.

Adam was feeling a little separation anxiety with his bunny rabbit. He took off his safety goggles, managed to climb out of the stroller, and then made his way over to the platform. The boys didn't notice.

"Okay, Multi, go for it," Coiley said.

Multi pushed a button, and activated the machine. It revved up, and aimed for Mr. Big Ears. A countdown began, but just as it got to five, the lights began flickering, and something blew.

"Sizzling stereos, a power surge!" Multi shouted.

"We'd better abort mission," Coiley said. Fluey began typing frantically but nothing was happening.

"Unable to abort," he said.

Just then, the laser went off, and not only hit Mr. Big Ears, but also Adam in the process. The boys were too busy trying to abort the project, they didn't even notice. The lights suddenly went out, and they came back on again, shortly afterward, only slightly dimmer. It was the back up generators. Adam used this moment to get back into his stroller, so his big brother wouldn't notice he had left it for a minute.

"Man, I hope we didn't black out the whole city!" Fluey shouted.

Multi walked over to the platform and picked up the rabbit.

"Well?" Coiley asked.

"Nothing," Multi sighed. "No changes. Oh well. At least we didn't disintegrate it."

"Yeah, but we'd better get out of here before someone finds out we're the cause of the power failure and disintegrates _us_!" Fluey shouted.

Coiley and Multi had to agree with that one, so they put everything back where they found it, and left. As they were leaving, Smitty stopped them.

"Boys, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the power failure, would you?" he asked.

"Maybe someone in another part of the building overloaded a circuit or something," Fluey said with a shrug.

"You boys weren't fooling around in the lab, were you?" Smitty asked. "Because you know you're not authorized to . . . . ."

"Yeah, we know," Fluey said. "Look, we gotta split. See you around, Smitty."

The boys then left, trying to act nonchalant. They didn't want to race out of the facility too fast, because then they'd look suspicious.

"I have a feeling my conscience is going to be nagging me over this," Coiley said.

"Mine, too," Multi sighed. "This was a stupid idea. I can't believe we actually went and did it. They _are_ eventually going to find out what happened, you know. What was I thinking?"

"You just wanted to prove your dad's machine worked," Coiley said.

"Come on, let's go back to your place," Fluey said. "We'll worry about what's gonna happen when they find out what happened later."


	3. Growing Pains

The Impossibles arrived at Multi's house, and just sat around, prepared to do nothing for the moment. Ken and Barbara were still out, so that meant Multi was still on baby-sitting detail. Coiley and Fluey were hanging around because they had nothing better to do.

"Mawk," Adam said, tugging on Multi's pant leg. "I hungwy."

"Okay," Multi said, picking up his brother and carrying him into the kitchen. He put Adam in his high chair. Skittles came in a few minutes later, just as Multi was putting something in the microwave. Then he went back into the living room for a couple of minutes.

"Guys, we've got to do something," he said.

"Yeah, or else karma's gonna come back and get us," Fluey said.

Suddenly, Skittles came racing into the room, looking panicked. She dove under the couch and began whimpering.

"What's with her?" Fluey asked.

"Let's go check it out," Multi said, and he, Coiley, and Fluey went into the kitchen. Almost immediately, they saw the problem. They screamed and ran back into the living room.

"Fellas, where was Adam when we were working on the machine?!" Multi shouted.

"He was off to the side!" Coiley shouted.

"What about when the laser was activated?" Multi asked. "Where was he then?"

"I don't know, as far as I know he was off to the side!" Coiley shouted. "Wasn't he?"

"I don't think so," Multi said. Suddenly, Adam came into the living room, but there was something different about him. He was seven feet tall.

"Helloooooo karma," Fluey commented.

"Oh boy, are we in trouble now!" Coiley shouted.

"We'd better get back to the lab and reverse the process before Dad and Barbara get home!" Multi shouted.

"Just one thing," Fluey said. "How are we gonna get to HQ with a seven foot toddler in the Impossi-Mobile, anyway? It's a little inconspicuous."

"He's got a point," Coiley commented.

"Hold it a second," Multi said, and he ran down the hallway. He opened the door connecting the house to the garage, and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the family van still parked inside. And luckily, he knew where Ken kept a spare set of keys.

"Come on, fellas!" he called, retrieving the spare van keys from a drawer in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do about security?" Coiley asked. "How are we gonna explain a seven foot toddler?"

"We'll go in through the back entrance," Fluey said.

"Doesn't the back door have a card reader on it?" Multi asked.

"Yeah, but we can activate it with our ID badges," Fluey said. "I tried it before. It works. Trust me."

There wasn't much else they could do at the time. The Impossibles climbed into the van, and drove off. Once they arrived at HQ, they parked the van in the back parking lot and went to the door. Fluey took his SSHQ identification badge from his wallet, and swiped it into the card reader. A green light came on, and a click was heard.

"Come on, fellas," Multi said, opening the door.

The boys quietly went inside, and made their way toward the lab, hoping they wouldn't get caught. Multi opened the door to the lab, and was about to turn on the lights when suddenly, someone shined a flashlight into his face.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted.

"Uh oh," Multi said. "Uhh, hi, Dr. Hendricks."

"Whoa boy . . . . ." Fluey said, as he and Coiley started leading Adam away from the door before Dr. Hendricks could see him.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this," Dr. Hendricks said.

"Well, I thought I'd check the data and compare it to my dad's notes and . . . . ." Multi said, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"The data has been erased," Dr. Hendricks continued. "Because _some_body jammed the bottom of a Coca-Cola bottle into the filter. And I suspect that the somebody who did it is a sixteen-year-old boy with long red hair that hangs in his face!"

"Well, uhh . . . . ." Multi said, nervously.

"We have footage of all three of you in here earlier today, Multi," Dr. Hendricks said.

"I was only trying to prove Dad's machine worked. How long before you restore the data from the back up drives?"

"That's none of your concern. You, along with Coil and Fluid, are suspended!"

"Suspended?! Wait a minute, you don't have the authority to suspend us!"

"Maybe I don't, so why don't we just call Big D and ask his opinion? And believe me, Multi, with the evidence stacked against you and the other two, I highly doubt he'd let you off easy."

And without another word, Multi left the lab, and went over to Coiley and Fluey, who had heard everything.

"I don't believe this," Coiley said.

"When's the chief supposed to be back from this seminar, Fluey?" Multi asked.

"A couple of days, max," Fluey said. "Maybe longer. But I think Hendricks is right. He definitely _won't_ let us off the hook. You two will be lucky enough to get off with a strike each. Me, I'm likely to get suspended!"

"Don't worry, Fluey, I'll handle it," Multi said.

And with that, the boys led Adam back out to the van, and drove back to Multi's house to figure out what to do next.

"I hope my folks aren't home yet," Multi said, as he turned onto his street. "I don't know how in the world I'm gonna explain this!"

"Better think of something fast," Fluey commented. "Your stepmom's car is in the driveway."

Multi suddenly slammed on the brakes, just as he saw Ken and Barbara exit the house. And Barbara was lugging a giant stuffed rabbit.

"Hi, guys," Ken said. "Something wrong with that car of yours?"

"No, Dad, why?" Multi asked, as he and Fluey climbed out of the van. Coiley was staying inside with Adam for the time being.

"Why are you driving the van, then?" Ken asked.

"Oh, uhhh . . . . ." Multi said, trying to think of an excuse.

"We needed some extra space," Fluey said. "I mean, we went out, we had to take Adam, and . . . . well, you know."

"Oh," Ken said. "You guys okay? You seem a little jumpy."

"Well, uhhh . . . ." Fluey said, glancing at Multi.

"Dad, have I ever told you what I liked best about you?" Multi asked.

"Let me see . . . . ." Ken said, thoughtfully. "My good looks? My wit? My charm?"

"Your forgiving nature?" Multi asked, hopefully.

"What'd you do?" Ken asked, giving his son a Look.

"How does he do that?" Fluey asked.

"It's a dad thing," Multi sighed. He didn't know how, but Ken _always_ seemed to know when Multi had done something.

"Ken, what's going on?" Barbara asked.

"Well, apparently, the boys are up to something, but I haven't figured out what yet," Ken said.

"Oh, it can't be _that_ bad," Barbara said.

"Wanna bet?" Fluey asked.

"Come on, Mark, out with it," Ken said. "What did you guys do?"

"Well . . . ." Multi said, a little hesitantly. "You know that shrinking machine of yours?"

"Yes?" Ken asked.

"Well, Coiley, Fluey, and I kind of . . . . . went to the SSHQ lab and fired it up . . . . . and Adam kind of . . . . . got into the line of fire."

"Oh no," Barbara said. "Mark, please. _Please_ don't tell me you _shrank_ your brother!"

"No, Barbara, I can honestly say that didn't happen," Multi said.

"Come on out, Coiley!" Fluey called.

And with that, Coiley came out of the van, followed by the seven-foot tall three-year-old.

"Hi, Mama!" Adam shouted, cheerfully.

"Oh my . . . . . ." Barbara said, but she didn't finish her sentence.

"Mark O'Neil Mills!" Ken shouted, then he launched into an impression of Desi Arnaz. "You got some 'splainin' to do!"

"Let's take this inside first," Coiley said. "Just in case . . . ."

"Right," Barbara said. "Everybody inside. Right now!"

Once everyone was inside, Barbara and the boys sat down in the living room, while Ken began closing the shades.

"What are you doing that for, Mr. Mills?" Coiley asked.

"In case the neighbors see a seven foot baby and call the Enquirer," Ken said. "All right, you guys, you'd better have a good explanation for this."

Multi took a deep breath, and began explaining what happened. Ken and Barbara listened in silence, not knowing what in the world to think.

"So now, the data has been erased, the three of us have been suspended, and Adam's seven feet tall," Multi said.

"And without access to the data, I don't think there's anything I can do about it, either," Ken said. "Let me check some of my notes."

"Come on, boys," Barbara said, standing up. "We're going back to the lab. Maybe there's someone there who'll be able to shrink Adam back to normal."

"Shrink!" Ken shouted, suddenly. "That's it!"

"What?" Multi asked.

"My original machine!" Ken shouted. "Didn't you guys say it's in the SSHQ storage facilities?"

"Hey, yeah!" Fluey shouted. "All we gotta do is get it out, put it together, and problem solved."

"Right," Multi said. "Come on, Dad, let's go. You don't have an access card to the storage unit."

"Right," Ken said.

"I'm coming, too," Barbara said.

"What about Adam?" Coiley asked.

"You two stay here and watch him," Multi said.

"Oh come on, Multi!" Fluey groaned.

"Sorry, guys, but Dad needs one of us to get into the storage facility," Multi shrugged. "And Barbara's insisting on coming with me and Dad. Just make sure he doesn't get out."

"Oh all right," Fluey said, grudgingly. "But how do you keep a three-year-old quiet for a couple of hours?"

"That's no problem," Ken said. "He can take a nap."

"No nap!" Adam shouted suddenly. Ken was prepared for this. He grabbed Mr. Big Ears and walked over to Adam.

"Hey, Adam," he said. "Look who's here. It's Mr. Big Ears."

Ken then managed to stick his hand into the back of the stuffed rabbit in order to get to it's mouth.

"Hello, Adam," he made Mr. Big Ears say in a weird, high-pitched voice that was reminiscent of Marvin the Martian inhaling helium. Then he switched to his regular voice. "Let's sing a song, now, okay?"

Ken then switched to his "Marvin the Martian on Helium" voice again, and sang a couple of bars of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" (or rather, he made Mr. Big Ears sing it), until Adam fell asleep. Once he was asleep, he, Barbara, and Multi snuck out of the house, leaving Coiley, Fluey, and Skittles alone with a sleeping seven foot toddler.

It didn't take long to reach the SSHQ storage facility. Multi used his ID badge to open the gate, and then the door to the building.

"This shouldn't be too hard," Multi said. "They put all of Dad's stuff in one big crate. We should be able to spot it easily."

"Uhh, Mark, you might want to rethink that," Ken said, looking around. Multi looked around the storage facility himself, and saw that there was nothing there except large crates.

"Flying flipside!" he groaned.

"Don't panic," Ken said. "Maybe they're in alphabetical order."

"What if they aren't?" Barbara asked.

"Only one way to find out," Multi said. "Start looking."


	4. Big Problems

Back at the Mills' house, both Coiley and Fluey had nodded off, out of sheer boredom. Fluey was sprawled out on the couch, while Coiley was curled up in a chair. Skittles was awake, and looking around the room. She was thankful at least Adam was still asleep. But not for long. The doorbell rang suddenly, and that woke the boys up. All three of them.

"I get it," Adam said, drowsily. Immediately, Skittles grabbed his pant leg with her teeth and held him back.

"Coiley, watch him," Fluey said. "I'll get the door."

"Okay," Coiley said. "Just hurry it up."

Fluey nodded, and opened the door. Much to his surprise, it was none other than Multi's sister.

"Since when do you ring your own doorbell?" Fluey asked. "Besides, I thought you were gone all weekend."

"I know, but I forgot my keys," Windy said. "What are you still doing here, anyway?"

"Oh not much," Fluey shrugged, blocking the door. "Just baby-sitting."

"Why are you blocking the door?"

"No reason."

"Franky, let me in. I need to get my keys."

"I can't let you in here, Windy."

"You can't keep me out of my own house!"

"Trust me, Win. You don't want to come in here. Forget your keys and scram."

"Franklin McAlister, move it before I slug you!"

Having no choice, Fluey moved. Multi's sister had blackened both his eyes before, and he didn't fathom getting decked by her again (Windy had a killer right cross).

"The least you could do is speed it up," he said.

"I don't get you, Frank," Windy grumbled. "Why are you trying to keep me out of my own house?"

Before Fluey could answer, the seven foot tall Adam wandered into the room.

"Hi," he said. Windy stared at her baby brother in complete shock. Then her eyes rolled back, and she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"_That's_ why," Fluey groaned.

"Why she faw down?" Adam asked.

"She's sleeping," Coiley said, quickly. "Come on, Adam. Let's go watch TV."

"Kay," Adam said, following Coiley out of the room.

"Wait a minute, what am I supposed to do with her?!" Fluey shouted, indicating Windy.

"Improvise," Coiley said.

"Right," Fluey replied, rolling his eyes. Then he heaved a sigh, and began dragging Windy out of the room (mainly because she was taller than he was). Once he got her upstairs, there was another knock on the door. Fluey groaned, and went to answer it. It was Windy's friend, Iris.

"What's taking Windy so long?" she asked.

"She's suddenly not feeling well," Fluey said. "She said to go without her."

Iris just shrugged, and left. Fluey waited until she got out to a car being driven by another dark-haired girl (obviously Windy's other friend, Alexandra), and they disappeared down the street.

"Whew!" he sighed. "That was _too_ close!"

"Where's Windy?" Coiley asked as he came into the room.

"Her room," Fluey said. "I locked the door and barricaded it from the outside. She'll kill me when she gets outta there, but I didn't have much of a choice. By the way, if you're in here, then who's watching Adam?"

"Skittles. But really, it's not a big deal. I just turned on the TV, and Adam's glued to it."

"Yeah, the ol' Electronic Baby-Sitter. That's what Aunt Tillie used to call it."

Coiley nodded, and he and Fluey sat down and tried to relax a little. Suddenly, the boys heard a loud crash coming from the den, and Skittles raced into the living room, barking her head off in panic.

"Come on!" Coiley shouted as he and Fluey ran into the other room, only to find a huge hole in the wall.

"Holy Mesopotamia!" Fluey shouted.

"He's out and he's bigger," Coiley said. "Come on! We'd better find him before somebody else does!"

The boys raced out of the Mills house as fast as they possibly could. Even though Adam was only three, he was pretty fast for his age. Skittles began sniffing around, trying to pick up a scent. Then she began barking, and ran off. Coiley and Fluey followed her, knowing if they didn't find their teammate's baby brother, he'd probably throttle them for losing him.

Meanwhile, Dr. Hendricks was driving along down the street, grumbling about Ken's shrinking machine, and the Impossibles. He figured they only wanted to work on it so they could show him up, and he wasn't about to let three punk teenage boys do that. As he was driving, he saw something in the middle of the road that caused him to slam on his brakes, skidding to a halt. He pulled his portable phone out of his glove compartment and immediately dialed the SSHQ.

"This is Dr. Hendricks," he said. "I need a truck out here large enough to hold . . . . . errrm . . . . just get me the biggest truck you can find, stat!"

Dr. Hendricks stepped out of his car, and stared at what caused him to stop. It was none other than Adam Mills, sitting in the middle of the street, playing with Mr. Big Ears. Coiley, Fluey, and Skittles had managed to catch up with him by this point. Unfortunately, Dr. Hendricks wasn't the only one who noticed the giant toddler. At least half the neighborhood had seen Adam as well.

"Oh boy, we sure got ourselves into a jam this time," Coiley said.

"You can say that again, boys," Dr. Hendricks said, coming up to the two Impossibles. "I believe you two have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

Coiley and Fluey glanced at each other, nervously, wondering how in the wide world of sports they were going to get out of _this_ one.

Meanwhile, Ken and Multi were up in one of the lofts of the storage facility while Barbara was standing around on the floor, waiting for them.

"Guys, we have to get back, this is taking too long!" she shouted. Ken sighed, and put the lid back on the crate he had opened. Then he started going down the ladder. Multi was about to follow, when something caught his eye next to the crate he and his father had just opened. It was another large crate with the words "MILLS SHRINK RAY" on it.

"Dad! Barbara! I found it!" he called.

"Great!" Barbara shouted. "But how do we get it down?"

"You wouldn't happen to know how to operate a fork lift, would you, Mark?" Ken asked.

"No problem," Multi said, and he pulled a small, black box out of his pocket. The box had two buttons on it. One was red, and the other was black.

"What in the world is that thing?" Ken asked once he saw it.

"Didn't I tell you the lab guys at HQ finally gave us a way to transform without us having to be together?" Multi asked. "Stand clear. I'm going to need some room."

Ken shrugged, and went down the ladder to the ground. Multi pushed the red button on his black box, and in a flash of color, he had transformed into his superhero counterpart. Then, he multiplied, grabbed his father's crate, and lowered it to the ground. Then he used his duplicates to propel himself down from the loft. Ken sighed, and shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to my son being a superhero," he said. "Come on, let's get this thing in the van. Barbara, you drive. Mark, you help me."

"You're gonna assemble it while I'm driving?" Barbara asked.

"We don't have time to waste," Multi said, as he duplicated again. He and his copies picked up the crate, and carried it to the back of the van. Once it was inside, and Multi retracted his duplicates, he and Ken got to work immediately, while Barbara climbed into the driver's seat, and drove off.

It didn't take long to reach the Mills' house, but they were a bit surprised to see it roped off with police tape. Multi also noticed several agents from the SSHQ were there as well.

"Uh oh," he said.

"What's going on here?" Ken asked, as he and Barbara climbed out of the van. Multi followed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mills, I presume?" Dr. Hendricks asked as he, Reggie, and the SSHQ chief mechanic, Mike Rogers, came over. "I'm Dr. Hendricks from the Secret Security Headquarters. I assume, since your son works there, you're familiar with it and what we do."

"Oh boy . . . ." Multi groaned.

"Where's my baby?" Barbara asked.

"Don't panic, Mrs. Mills," Reggie said, holding a whining Skittles, and then passing her off to Multi. "We just wanted to give your son a little more room so he wouldn't hurt himself. Coiley and Fluey are fine as well, they're with another unit, going down Hillshire Road, with your son."

"What happened?" Ken asked.

"According to Coiley and Fluey, your son grew again," Reggie said. "They explained the whole thing."

"But how _did_ he grow again?" Multi asked.

"They didn't know," Mike said, shrugging. "All Coiley said was that your sister came home lookin' for her keys, saw your brother, and fainted, and then Coiley took him to another room to watch TV. Next thing he and Fluey knew, he grew again."

Before anyone else could say anything, a car pulled up to the Mills' house. Multi recognized it as Big D's car, and groaned. It was obvious Dr. Hendricks had called in the chief.

"All right, Hendricks," Big D said, walking over. "What exactly is this all about?"

"Simple story, sir," Dr. Hendricks said. "Agents Coil, Multi, and Fluid snuck into the lab at HQ without permission, and began working on the machine Multi's father had built. I assume they didn't get your authorization, sir?"

"This is the first I heard of it," Big D said, and he gave Multi a Look. "Agent Multi, you had better have an explanation for this."

"I just wanted to prove my dad's shrinking machine would work in reverse," Multi said. "I knew if I had the chance to, I'd be able to prove it worked, but Dr. Hendricks wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. He wouldn't take my suggestions, and he wouldn't even _listen_ to us, and I _know_ what I'm doing with that machine, and so does my dad."

"You knew what you were doing," Dr. Hendricks said. "Does that mean you _intended_ to use your baby brother as a guinea pig?"

"Of course not!" Multi shouted. "We were using one of his toys, and apparently, he just sort of slipped away from us and got into the path of the laser while our attention was diverted. I can't be in two places at once!"

"Yes you can," Dr. Hendricks mumbled.

"Okay, okay, so I can," Multi said. "Seriously, chief, I only took my brother into the lab because I didn't have any other choice. Coiley, Fluey, and I were stuck baby-sitting.

"I see," Big D said. "Multi, do you realize your actions could very well cause you, Coil, _and_ Fluid a suspension, with_out_ having to go through the three strikes rule I have?"

"I know, Big D, I know," Multi said. "Dr, Hendricks already suspended us. But if you'll just give me a chance, I can fix this mess. Believe me, I'm sure Dad can shrink my brother back to his normal size."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Dr. Hendricks asked. "Jamming the bottom of a Coke bottle into a laser?"

"Now wait a minute," Ken said. "Just who do you think you are talking to my boy like that? He was only doing what he felt he had to do because _you_ wouldn't take him seriously! Just because he's young does _not_ mean he doesn't know what he's talking about! I don't condone him sneaking into the lab, but he wouldn't have had to if you guys had just . . . . ."

"Mr. Mills," Big D interrupted. "I realize you're upset, but I don't think it's necessary to give me the riot act. For twenty years, I have been running the Secret Security Headquarters. In those twenty years, I have never worked with anyone I considered a fool, and I don't intend to start now. Hendricks."

"Yes, Big D?" Dr. Hendricks asked.

"You're fired," Big D said. Dr. Hendricks just stood there, in complete shock. Big D had said that so calmly, like they had been discussing the weather. The others were a little surprised themselves.

"Now then, Mr. Mills," Big D said. "Just what do you have in mind for getting your son back to normal?"

"Hold it, gang," Mike said, coming over carrying a walkie-talkie. "We've got a transmission from Fluey comin' in, and we've got a problem."

"What's wrong, Fluey?" Multi asked, taking the walkie-talkie from Mike.

"You guys aren't gonna believe this," Fluey said. "But as we were going down Hillshire, Adam busted out of the truck they were transporting him in. He's even bigger than before now!"

"Oh great, that's just what we need," Multi sighed.

"Somethin' tells me we're gonna need a bigger truck," Mike said.

"Well, we aren't going to do anything just standing here," Big D said.

"Right," Multi said. "Let's move!"

The group split up and took off toward Hillshire Drive. Multi was using the radio to keep in contact with Fluey, since he was the only one of the three of them who still had his communication device on him.

"What's Adam doing now, Fluey?" Multi asked.

"He's just standing there," Fluey said. "And smiling."

"I don't like the way he's looking at us, Fluey," Coiley said. Suddenly, Coiley and Fluey found themselves being seized by a giant toddler.

"Gallopin' Goliath!" Coiley shouted.

"May day, Multi! May day!" Fluey yelled into his wristwatch communicator.

"Fluey, what's the matter?" Multi asked, but unfortunately, he had lost the signal.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, I lost him," Multi said. "That wrist communicator of Fluey's doesn't have as strong a signal as our guitars, and I know for a fact Coiley's guitar is back at my house!"

"Hold it, hold it," Mike said. "We're pickin' somethin' up on the radio here."

"Agent McGinty," Multi said, once the picture appeared on the Impossi-Mobile's screen.

"What's up, McGinty?" Mike asked.

"Your brother, Multi," Agent McGinty said. "He picked up Agents Coil and Fluid and just put them in his pocket, and he started walking off."

"That explains why we lost the signal," Multi said. Then he sighed. "He's always doing that. We're always finding the weirdest things in his pockets."

"Never mind that now," Mike said. "We've got to alert the chief."

Multi nodded, and switched the radio signal to Big D and Reggie. The two groups met up along the highway, and informed Big D, Reggie, and Multi's parents about what was going on.

"This is unbelievable," Ken groaned.

"I just don't understand how he can keep growing like this!" Multi shouted.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Reggie said. "I just remembered something. Hillshire Drive is lined with power lines. Multi, tell me _exactly_ what you were doing the first time you noticed your brother grew."

"Well, I had stuck something in the microwave, and left Adam alone in the kitchen while it was cooking," Multi said. "Next thing I knew he was seven feet tall."

"Right," Reggie said. "And Coiley and Multi said he grew while he was watching TV."

"_And_ he grew again while traveling down Hillshire Drive!" Ken shouted. "That's it! That's it!"

"What's it?" Barbara asked, confused. "I don't get it."

"That makes two of us," Multi commented. "What's going on, Dad?"

"It's simple," Ken said. "You see, behind every electrical object, there's a magnetic force field, and that's what's causing Adam to grow!"

"Of course!" Multi shouted. "The microwave, the TV, the power lines . . . . . it makes perfect sense!"

"Yeah, okay," Mike said, holding a walkie-talkie. "Just out of curiosity, would these electrical objects include neon lights?"

"Yeah, why?" Ken asked.

"Because I just got off the radio with McGinty," Mike said, sounding nervous. "Your kid's headin' directly for Glitter City."

Glitter City was a sister city of none other than Las Vegas, Nevada, complete with casinos, and colorful neon lights all over the place.

"Uh oh . . . . . ." Multi, Ken, Barbara, and Reggie all said in unison.


	5. The Giant of Glitter City

Ken drove his van a few feet away from the entrance to Glitter City. He, Barbara, and Big D climbed out as Multi parked the Impossi-Mobile next to it. He, Reggie and Mike hopped out and ran to Ken's van.

"If Adam's gonna head for the lights, then he ought to come this way," Multi said. "What's the plan, Dad?"

"We have to get him to hold still for at least twelve seconds," Ken said.

"I don't know about that . . . . ." Barbara said.

"Due to his size, it will take a longer period of exposure to the laser," Big D explained. "It's the only way we can get your son back to normal, Mrs. Mills."

"Yeah, but how are you going to get him to hold still for twelve?" Barbara asked. "He's a three-year-old! He can't stay still for even _two_ seconds!"

"She's right, Big D," Multi said. "They tried to have his picture taken a couple of months ago, and it was a complete disaster."

As the group began contemplating what to do, they suddenly saw something in the distance. It was Adam. Barbara took a pair of binoculars and stared at her baby.

"You don't think he'll be scarred for life after this, do you?" she asked. "Something like this could really . . . . ."

"Now's not a good time, Barbara," Multi said, taking the binoculars from his stepmother. "Wait a minute, there are Coiley and Fluey!"

Adam was walking directly for the Glitter City strip. Fluey and Coiley were looking at where they were heading, from the front pocket of Adam's overalls.

"Boy, this is humiliating," Fluey grumbled. "Being taken prisoner by our teammate's baby brother!"

"I hope Multi and his dad found that machine," Coiley sighed.

"Wait a minute, look!" Fluey shouted. "There they are!"

"Multi! Hey, Multi!" Coiley shouted.

"Get us down!" Fluey called.

"We've got to get Fluey and Coiley out of there before we fire up the laser," Multi said. "Anybody got any ideas?"

"Can't they just use their powers?" Barbara asked.

"Not without their transformers," Multi said. "And they're in the glove compartment of the Impossi-Mobile."

"And you can't use your own powers because . . . . ." Reggie started.

"Because I have never once used my powers in front of Adam," Multi said. "It will only cause him to panic."

"And I wouldn't recommend you flying up in the jet," Mike said. "He's likely to swat at it."

"We could get a fire truck and run a ladder up to the boys," Reggie suggested.

"It wouldn't even go beyond his knees," Big D said.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Ken shouted. "I've got it! I need Mr. Big Ears!"

"Mr. _who_?!" Mike asked, giving Ken a weird look.

"Mr. Big Ears," Multi repeated. "It's a stuffed rabbit, and it's Adam's favorite toy. Dad, you're a genius!"

Within minutes, an SSHQ helicopter flew into the scene, with a giant stuffed bunny rabbit hanging from it. It landed, and unhooked the rabbit. Quickly, the team ran to the Impossi-Mobile. Multi climbed in, converted to Impossi-Jet, and hovered into the air, while a group of agents hooked the rabbit to it.

"You sure the jet can support this thing?" Reggie asked.

"It better," Mike said, handing Ken a helmet and a parachute.

"You sure you want to do this, Dad?" Multi asked.

"Positive," Ken said, putting on the helmet, and handing Big D a pair of safety goggles. "You know I'm the only one who can do the Mr. Big Ears voice Adam likes. Big D, the machine's all set up. All you have to do is push the green button the minute he's down."

"And Coil and Fluid?" Big D asked.

"Don't worry about them," Multi said. "As soon as we can, we'll release the rabbit, and then I'll go down and they can just hop into the jet. And if we end up shrinking them by mistake, we'll just fish them out of Adam's pocket and run the machine on them again."

There really wasn't anything else they could do, so Big D allowed it. He also knew Ken would be able to enlarge the other two Impossibles if they accidently got shrunk. After all, Ken managed to do it before.

"All right," Big D said. "Just be careful."

"We will!" Multi called, and he took off.

"Are they sure this is going to work?" Big D asked Barbara as he stood by the machine.

"Mark maybe, but I'm not sure about Ken," Barbara replied.

Multi took the Impossi-Jet up higher than it had ever been. He had to lower the bunny to his brother. Ken was holding onto one of the cables that attached Mr. Big Ears to the Impossi-Jet with one hand, and he had a megaphone in the other hand. He began singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" into the megaphone in the "Mr. Big Ears Voice," as Multi lowered it. Coiley and Fluey just stared, wide-eyed and slightly slack-jawed.

"I am _not_ seeing this!" Fluey shouted, slapping his hand over his eyes.

Ken kept right on singing as Multi lowered until Mr. Big Ears reached Adam. Adam took his bunny, and hugged it. Then he jammed his thumb into his mouth and began sucking on it.

"Oh boy, am I tired!" Ken shouted in his Mr. Big Ears voice. "I can't remember the last time I've ever been so tired!"

"Get ready to hit the button, Big D!" Barbara shouted.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Ken said, into his megaphone. "Why don't we all take a nice . . . . ."

"No!" Coiley and Fluey shouted suddenly.

"Long . . . . ." Ken continued.

"Dad, don't say it!" Multi yelled.

"Nap?" Ken finished up.

"He said it," Multi groaned.

Adam then pulled his thumb out of his mouth, and gave the stuffed bunny a good, hard push. Ken nearly fell off!

"NO NAAAAAAP!" Adam screamed at the top of his voice.

"Whoooaaa!" Ken shouted. "Mark! Mark, get me away from him!"

"I'm trying, Dad!" Multi shouted. "I can't take it up any higher! This darn rabbit's holding me down!"

"Well then, release the bunny!" Ken shouted. I'm gonna jump!"

"But Dad!"

"Just do it, Mark!"

"Okay . . . . ."

Multi pushed a button, and released Mr. Big Ears just as Ken jumped off. With the bunny no longer attached to the jet, the change in weight caused the jet to fly backwards a bit, but Multi managed to get it under control.

"Okay," Ken said as he fell. "All I've got to do is pull the ripcord and . . . . . wait a minute . . . . . wait a minute, where's the chord?!"

Ken searched frantically for the chord to the parachute, but much to his dismay, he couldn't find it. Multi put the jet in gear and zoomed down as fast as he could, but knew he'd never make it in time.

"DAD!" he shrieked in complete horror.

"I can't look!" Coiley shouted, covering his eyes.

"Let me know when it's over!" Fluey yelled, slapping his hands over his own eyes.

Thankfully, Ken landed in Mr. Big Ears, safely. But he knew if he didn't get out of the way and soon, Adam would end up stepping on him.

"Yeow!" Ken shouted, diving off the bunny and running toward the van. Multi landed the Impossi-Jet and ran over to his father.

"Dad!" he yelled. "Dad, are you all right?"

"Fine, Mark, I'm fine," Ken said. "The bunny broke my fall."

"We've got to do something," Reggie said. "He's heading for the Glitter City strip."

The group just stood there watching as Adam began heading for the city. Barbara grabbed a megaphone and ran over to one of the road blocks.

"Adam Kenneth Mills!" she yelled into it. "This is your mommy talking! You stop right this minute!"

"That's not going to do you any good, Mrs. Mills," Big D said. "Naturally he expects his mother to be much bigger than he is. Right now, to him, you're nothing more than a little talking doll. I'm afraid nothing is going to stop him now."

While all this was going on, Dr. Hendricks was driving up to the base of the state militia. He wasn't about to let this go, even after Big D had fired him. He entered the base, and was met by one of the pilots.

"Dr. Hendricks, I presume?" he said.

"Correct," Dr. Hendricks said.

"I'm Captain Frye, and I find it fair to warn you my orders state I'm not to do anything without final authorization."

"Well, Captain, I'm not under the same jurisdiction you are. The sooner we can wrap this up the better."

"What exactly are we planning?"

Before Dr. Hendricks could answer, the news report came over the radio on the base.

"We've just received word that a fifty foot toddler by the name of Adam Mills is heading for the Glitter City strip," the announcer said. "Though he is over fifty feet tall now, it would appear that the child is growing at an alarming rate as we speak."

"Does that answer your question, Captain?" Dr. Hendricks asked. Without so much as another word, Dr. Hendricks began to prepare for his flight.

Meanwhile, Adam was heading right for Glitter City. The police, after being dispatched by the SSHQ, was setting up road blocks, and clearing the streets. Many tourists were beyond confused.

"What's going on here?" one man asked, looking around. "Pelvis Parsley in town?"

"No, they don't do this sort of thing for Pelvis Parsley," his wife said. "Must be somebody bigger."

"Ain't nobody bigger than Pelvis Parsley in Glitter City, toots."

There was a dull rumbling coming from the distance, and a shadow loomed over the strip. The couple looked up, and their jaws nearly hit the pavement.

"Then again," the man said, "I could be wrong about that!"

Sure enough, Adam had reached Glitter City. People began to panic at the sight of a giant three-year-old. Adam looked around at all these people running around him. He had no idea they were real people. He thought they were just little toys, running around. He was having the time of his life! Luckily, the SSHQ was on it's way. Ken, Barbara, and Big D were driving along the strip in Ken's van, while Multi, Reggie, Mike, and Skittles were traveling in the Impossi-Jet.

"We just got word that he's going down Bellevue Street," Reggie said over Big D's walkie-talkie.

"This is a serious problem here," Ken said. "I don't have the slightest idea how big he's going to get now!"

"Especially if he touches the lights," Big D said. "We have _got_ to get him away from them."

"How do you propose we do that?" Barbara asked. "There's no way to get him away from them! Nothing's going to make him leave!"

Suddenly, Ken heard the familiar music of an ice cream truck, and as luck would have it, one was nearby.

"I think I may have an idea how," he said, taking Big D's walkie-talkie for the moment. "Mark, follow that ice cream truck!"

"Roger, Dad!" Multi shouted, and turned the Impossi-Jet around in order to tail the ice cream truck, along with the van, and the other SSHQ units. They caught up with the ice cream truck and forced it to pull over.

"What's your idea now, Dad?" Multi asked, as he landed the Impossi-Jet.

"I'll explain later," Ken said. "Right now, I need a really big loud speaker."

"I can put one together for you in no time," Reggie said.

"Great," Ken said. "Now we need someone who can drive this sucker really, really, _really_ fast."

Everyone then turned to look at Mike. Mike just shrugged.

"Well, I have been known to burn rubber," he said.

"Then start burning," Big D said. "We don't have a minute to spare."

"And while you guys are doing that, Skittles and I are gonna go after Coiley and Fluey," Multi said.

"I don't think that's such a good . . . ." Ken said.

"Please, chief?" Multi asked, ignoring his father for the time being. "How else are we going to get them down from there? I'd rather not have them in my brother's pocket when we have to shrink him down!"

"All right," Big D said. "I have a feeling if I say no, you're only going to do what Agent Fluid would do and do it anyway, so I might as well save myself a lot of time and trouble by giving you the okay. But be careful!"

"Thanks, chief!" Multi shouted, and he and Skittles raced for the Impossi-Jet, converting it to Impossi-Mobile for the moment, and zoomed off, while Reggie, Mike, and the rest of the SSHQ ran to the ice cream truck and began working on it.

While that was going on, Dr. Hendricks took out some sort of gun from his van. Captain Frye stared at him as if he were completely crazy.

"Now what in the world is _that_ thing?!" he shouted.

"Just a tranquilizer canon, that's all," Dr. Hendricks said, inspecting a syringe filled with a yellowish-green liquid. "It's mainly used on large mammals."

"You're telling me you're planning on shooting those things at this giant kid?"

"Only as a last resort, Captain."

Dr. Hendricks put the syringes in a metal case, and prepared for the flight.

Adam, in the meantime, was toddling down the Glitter City streets, looking at all the pretty lights, and clapping his hands with glee. It may have been fun for him, but Coiley and Fluey were getting headaches from the loud clapping.

"Hey, knock it off, Adam!" Fluey shouted.

"We've got to get down from here," Coiley groaned.

"Don't worry, I have an idea," Fluey said, pulling on a piece of loose thread. "We can pull the thread out from the bottom of the pocket, and use it to slide down."

Adam continued walking along, looking at several people panicking and running away. Police officers were ushering people on the streets to take cover wherever they could. A TV news van was driving up to get a closer look at the action, when it stopped right on Adam's untied shoelace, causing the three-year-old to trip.

"Falling stars!" Coiley shouted.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Fluey screamed at the top his his voice to anyone who happened to be standing nearby.

Adam then crashed to the ground. He wasn't hurt, and he didn't appear to have landed on anyone, thank goodness. But there were several people just staring at the sight, not sure what to make of it.

"Hi," Adam said.

At this time, Multi drove onto the scene in the Impossi-Mobile. Skittles began barking her head off, and then did her pointer routine (_poing!_)

"Good girl, Skittles!" Multi praised as he looked in the direction the pup was pointing and saw his brother. He put the pedal to the metal and drove directly underneath his brother.

"Hey, fellas!" he called. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine, Multi!" Fluey called. "Hang on a minute! We'll be right down!"

"We will?" Coiley asked.

"Yeah, we'll make a jump for it," Fluey said. "On three. One, two, three, JUMP!"

Both Coiley and Fluey jumped for the Impossi-Mobile, and thankfully landed in the middle and back seats.

"Whooo! That was a close one!" Coiley shouted.

"Yeah, man!" Fluey said, as Multi tossed them their transformers. Immediately, Fluey and Coiley punched the buttons on their devices and in a flash of colors, they transformed into their superhero identities.

"Okay, Multi, convert to Impossi-Jet and lets get outta here!" Coiley shouted. Multi turned the ignition key to start up the car, but, as (bad) luck would have it, it wouldn't start.

"Holy engine failure!" he shouted. "It won't start!"

"Well, get it to start and hurry before . . . . ." Fluey said.

"Toy car!" Adam shouted suddenly, cutting Fluey off in mid-sentence.

"Buckle up!" Fluey shouted, as he, Multi, and Coiley reinforced their seat belts. Hating the seatbelt with a passion, Skittles dove out of the car as fast as she could. Besides, _someone_ had to alert Big D!

By this time, Adam picked up the Impossi-Mobile and stood up. Then he began making it "fly," as kids will do with their toy cars. Multi tried and tried to get the darn thing started, but nothing was happening. Ken, Barbara, and Big D arrived on the scene shortly afterwards, with Skittles, and began watching the whole thing.

"That car is like a toy to him," Big D said. "He's just a big baby with his toy."

"We've got to get him away from those lights," Ken said. Big D picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Rogers, what's happening with the truck?" he asked.

"We've almost got it set up, sir!" Mike shouted into his own walkie-talkie. "Reg, how's the speaker comin'?"

"Just a few more tweaks and we'll be ready to roll," Reggie replied.

Almost wasn't good enough. They needed that truck and they needed it now. Adam was still racing the Impossi-Mobile in the air. It was pretty turbulent, that was for sure.

"After this, I'm never complaining about Fluey's lousy driving again!" Coiley shouted.

"Very funny!" Fluey yelled, giving Coiley a dirty look.

"Adam!" Multi yelled. "ADAM PUT US DOWN!"

Adam stopped for a minute, and put the Impossi-Mobile down, right on a metal and neon sign shaped like a woman. He had put the Impossi-Mobile down on the sign's foot, and the added weight caused it to lower a bit.

"Frantic free falls!" Coiley shouted. "This thing'll never support our weight!"

"Pick us up, Adam! Pick us up!" Fluey yelled, panicked.

"We might have to abandon ship . . . . uhhh, car," Multi said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Coiley said.

"Yeah, one slight shift in weight and we're street pizza!" Fluey shouted.

Multi bit his lower lip and groaned. Fluey _did_ have a point, but he also knew they had to get the car down from there before the sign broke, and clearly, it wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"Adam!" he called, honking the Impossi-Mobile's horn to get his brother's attention. "Adam, get us down from here!"

Adam turned to look at the Impossi-Mobile, which was teetering dangerously on the sign. The entire crowd watched, and waited.

"Fluey, go into a conversion," Multi said. "It can't possibly hurt."

"Okay . . . ." Fluey said, hesitantly, and started to unbuckle his seat belt. Unfortunately, the movement caused the Impossi-Mobile to fall off the sign. There wasn't any time for the boys to abandon ship, and it still wouldn't start. Just when it looked like they were going to smash right into the pavement, Adam caught the car in his hand, much to the relief of Ken and Barbara.

"Whoa, boy . . . ." Ken said, putting his hand over his heart. "I think I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Man, that was _too_ close!" Fluey shouted.

"Thanks, Adam!" Multi called to his brother. But the relief was short lived. Adam picked up the Impossi-Mobile.

"Abandon car!" Coiley shouted. The boys unbuckled their seat belts as fast as they could, and used their powers to get out of the Impossi-Mobile just as Adam put it in his pocket.

"Are you boys all right?!" Barbara asked as she, Ken, and Big D ran over to the Impossibles who were extremely dazed and dizzy after _that_ wild ride!

"I think so," Multi said, hugging his stepmother. "Dad, we've got to get moving, we can't wait any longer."

"Right," Big D said, and he picked up his walkie-talkie. "Rogers, we need the truck and we need it now!"

"We're all set, chief!" Mike shouted, as Reggie started up the music from the ice cream truck, and then jumped inside next to Mike.

"Let's roll," he said.


	6. The Bigger They Are

Within moments, the Impossibles, Multi's parents, and Big D heard the unmistakable sound of an ice cream truck in the distance. Big D picked up a bullhorn.

"Attention all Glitter City casinos!" he shouted. "Wait for my signal to turn off your lights!"

"Okay, Mike, we're ready for you!" Multi shouted into a walkie-talkie.

"Check!" Mike shouted, and he put the truck in gear, as Big D began calling out the names of the casinos, and lights began going off.

"Hit the searchlights!" Big D shouted to a group of SSHQ agents handing three large searchlights. They activated them and focused them on the ice cream truck.

"Rock and roll, Mike!" Fluey called out.

Mike started up the truck, and the music began blaring out of it, attracting Adam's attention.

"Ice cweam!" he shouted happily, and he began going after the truck.

"I don't know if this is going to work," Fluey said.

"Sure it will," Multi replied. "Look, he's already heading away from the lights."

That happened to be true. Adam was running after the ice cream truck and away from Glitter City. Mike practically had the pedal to the metal, but the three-year-old was beginning to catch up with the truck.

"Whoa boy . . . . ." he said.

"Hey, where are you guys?!" Reggie shouted into the walkie-talkie. "He's gaining on us."

The others just glanced at each other, not exactly sure what in the world they were going to do now.

"If only Adam hadn't pocketed the Impossi-Jet!" Multi shouted.

"There's a prototype scooter in the back of one of the trucks," Mike said through the walkie-talkie. "I've been tryin' to work one into a jet for FG. But it can only hold two passengers, and it hasn't been tested yet!"

"It's about to now," Big D said. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll go," Multi said. "After all, he's _my_ brother."

"Me too," Fluey said. "I know how to drive a scooter, and Multi doesn't."

"All right," Big D said, handing both boys a couple of helmets. "Good luck, boys."

"And _be careful_!" Ken shouted.

"We will," Fluey said as he and Multi dragged the flying scooter out of the back of the truck. They hopped on, and took off after Adam. Suddenly, Reggie's voice came over on Big D's walkie-talkie.

"Houston, we've got a problem," he said.

"What is it, Johnson?" Big D asked.

"He caught up with the truck, and just grabbed the model ice cream off of it."

"What did he do with it?"

"What do you _think_ he did with it?!" Mike shouted into the walkie-talkie as he and Reggie looked at the model ice cream laying in the road, and it looked like it had a bite taken out of it.

"Keep calm," Big D said to Mike and Reggie. "Agents Fluid and Multi went after him."

"Anybody got any other ideas?" Coiley asked.

"Not yet, but I will," Ken said, heading for the van. "Let's go!"

"Ken, wait!" Barbara shouted. "I know exactly what to do."

"What?" Ken asked.

"You remember how we got Adam to hold still to have his picture taken," Barbara went on. "I held him in my lap."

"Are you saying we should use the shrinking machine to enlarge you?" Coiley asked. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Mrs. Mills."

"It's the only way we can pull this off," Barbara said. "He needs his mother, and to Adam, his mother has to be bigger than he is!"

Ken, Coiley, and Big D glanced at each other, but they weren't sure this was such a good idea. Before anyone could say anything else, Impossi-Pup began barking, and she did her pointer thing (_poing!_) The group looked up and saw a helicopter flying by. Coiley pulled out a pair of binoculars to get a closer look at it.

"Whirling whiplash!" he shouted. "Dr. Hendricks is in there and he's got some kind of gun!"

"We don't have a choice," Big D said. "Mr. Mills, fire up the machine."

"I'm just not sure this is a good idea," Ken said.

"Ken, I know what I'm doing," Barbara said. "If there's one thing every little kid in the world knows, it's daddies mean fun, and mommies mean business."

Ken didn't have any choice here, so he started firing up the machine.

Meanwhile, Adam was closing in on a malt shop just outside of Glitter City. It was a popular teen hangout known as the Rock 'n Roll Cafe. Adam immediately started eyeing the diner's large, neon guitar on the roof. It was then Multi and Fluey caught up with the toddler on Mike's experimental flying scooter.

"There he is!" Fluey shouted.

"What's with him and guitars?" Multi asked, as they flew in closer. "Adam! Adam, don't you _dare_ touch that guitar!"

Of course, Adam wasn't going to listen to his big brother (or is it his little big brother?) and he went straight for the guitar. The people inside the cafe began panicking and they raced out of the restaurant, just as Adam grabbed the guitar, and yanked it off the building, despite both Fluey and Multi yelling at him not to touch the guitar.

"He's not going to listen to us," Fluey sighed.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and this'll keep him still enough for my dad to fire the laser at him," Multi said.

"I think we've got bigger problems, Multi."

"What could be a bigger problem than my giant baby brother?"

Multi got the answer to that right away when he heard helicopter blades coming. Sure enough, there was the military helicopter, and Multi and Fluey saw Dr. Hendricks aiming a gun at Adam.

"Hey!" Fluey shouted. "Dr. Hendricks, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Stay back, boys!" Dr. Hendricks shouted. "This doesn't concern you! Now get out of the way!"

Dr. Hendricks suddenly fired the gun, but Captain Frye, uneasy about the mission, jerked the helicopter slightly, and the tranquilizer missed Adam completely.

"Hold it steady, Captain!" Dr. Hendricks shouted.

"Trembling tranquilizers!" Multi shouted. "They're shooting at Adam!"

"Hey!" Fluey yelled at Dr. Hendricks. "Pick on somebody your own size!"

Dr. Hendricks ignored them both, and fired again. This time the tranquilizer hit the guitar, causing it to short out. Adam received a slight jolt from it. He immediately dropped the guitar, which smashed into pieces, and he began to cry.

"That does it," Multi said. "Let's move, Fluey!"

"Right," Fluey said, putting the scooter into gear. "That helicopter's goin' down!"

"Rally ho!" the two Impossibles shouted, and blasted straight for the helicopter at ramming speed, smashing right into the side of it. The jolt caused Dr. Hendricks to misfire yet another tranquilizer.

"Leave my brother alone, Hendricks!" Multi shouted, angrily.

Dr. Hendricks growled, and shot a tranquilizer right at the flying jet. Fluey swerved at the last possible minute.

"Hey, what're ya shooting at _us_ for?!" Fluey shouted.

"I _told_ you to stay out of my way!" Dr. Hendricks shouted, firing another tranquilizer at the toddler. Fluey slammed on the gas, and pulled the scooter into the path of the projectile. Unfortunately, the speed of the tranquilizer caused it to jam right into the gas tank when it hit, and the scooter sprang a leak.

"Uh oh . . . . ." Fluey said as he was having trouble maintaining altitude. "Going down!"

"Abandon scooter!" Multi shouted, and he and Fluey quickly activated their powers to get themselves out of a sticky situation. Unfortunately, this also meant they didn't have enough time to stop Dr. Hendricks from firing again. Dr. Hendricks took careful aim, and was about to fire again, when suddenly the helicopter jerked violently, and he was thrown right into the wall.

"I told you to hold it ste . . . . ." he started, but stopped in mid-sentence when he saw a giant woman had grabbed the helicopter. It was none other than Barbara Mills, Multi's stepmother, only giant sized.

"Back off!" she yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Captain Frye shouted. Dr. Hendricks was too stunned to say anything. Barbara then put the helicopter down on the ground (a little roughly), and then turned to Adam.

"Come here, baby," she said. "Come to Mommy!"

"Mama!" Adam shouted, happily, and began running to Barbara. By that time, Ken, Coiley, Big D, Reggie, and Mike arrived on the scene with Ken's machine.

"Now I think I've seen just about everything," Fluey said, staring at Barbara.

"Forget it," Multi said. "Dad, let's get that machine going!"

"Right," Ken said, and he and the others started it up. Barbara held Adam and pointed down toward the van.

"Okay, Adam, now smile for Daddy and Mark," she said. "See? Daddy and Mark are down there."

"Here we go," Multi said. "Hit it, Dad!"

Ken nodded, and he pushed the activation button on the machine. The laser fired, and in a flash, Barbara and Adam had shrunk down to their original size. The entire crowd began talking at once, completely astonished.

"Ken, you did it!" Barbara shouted.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Adam shouted, running to Ken.

"Come here, you!" Ken shouted, scooping up Adam, and giving him a hug.

"I knew you could do it, Dad!" Multi shouted. "I knew your machine worked!" A few minutes later, Dr. Hendricks came over.

"Well, Multi, seems your little stunt worked out," he said. "You went and proved that machine of your father's worked."

"You know we could've avoided all this if you just _listened_ to us in the . . . . ." Fluey started.

"Big D, I hope you're not going to let them off the hook because of this," Dr. Hendricks said. "The fact of the matter is they still snuck into the lab without permission."

"Yes, I'm aware of it," Big D said. "And therefore, Agent Multi, you officially have one strike against you. And after what you told me, I will agree to let Agents Coil and Fluid off the hook, but just this once."

"That's it?" Dr. Hendricks asked. "He's just getting one strike, and I'm fired?!"

"And just who was the one who hired a helicopter to go after a toddler when we had things under control, Hendricks?"

"But Big D, this isn't fair! I mean, I was only trying to . . . . ."

"Dr. Hendricks," Barbara said, interrupting. "Just out of curiosity, what was it you were shooting at my baby?"

"Tranquilizer cartridges," Dr. Hendricks said. "And let me assure you, Mrs. Mills, they wouldn't have hurt him."

"Oh," Barbara said, nodding. Then she turned to Ken. "Did you hear that, Ken? Tranquilizer cartridges."

Then, without missing a beat, Barbara went and slugged Dr. Hendricks so hard, she knocked him unconscious. Coiley, Multi, and Fluey just stared at her, wide eyed and slightly slack jawed. Ken turned to Adam.

"_Never_ cross your mommy," he said.

"Hey, I just remembered something!" Coiley shouted. "The Impossi-Mobile!"

"It's still in Adam's pocket!" Multi said. He ran to his baby brother, and reached his hand into the front pocket of his overalls, only to discover the Impossi-Mobile was gone, and there was a hole in Adam's pocket.

"Uh oh . . . ." he said.

"Ho boy . . . . ." Mike groaned. "We'd better find that thing before somebody accidently . . . ."

Mike was cut off in mid sentence when he took one step forward, and then heard a crunching sound directly under his foot.

"Steps on it?" Fluey asked, finishing Mike's sentence for him.

Sure enough, when Mike picked up his foot, there was the miniature Impossi-Mobile, crushed beyond recognition.

"Just when I think you three have done just about everythin' you could to this car . . . . " Mike began.

"You can't get mad at us this time, Mike," Coiley pointed out. "This time, _you_ were the one who smashed it!"

"Ho _boy_," Mike groaned, rolling his eyes. Now he had to build the car from scratch all over again.

"Well, other than our car's totaled, I'd say all's well that ends well," Fluey said.

"Almost," a state trooper said, coming over. "We've still got something that needs to be taken care of."

"Hey, Adam, check this out!" Multi shouted, looking over at where the state trooper was pointing. It turned out to be a giant stuffed bunny rabbit. Mr. Big Ears himself.

"Big, big, big, big, _big_ Ears!" Adam shouted.

"Hollerin' Harvey!" Coiley shouted.

"What are we going to do about that, Dad?" Multi asked.

"Well . . . ." Ken said, thoughtfully. "I'll think of something."

The End


End file.
